Digital engagement 2
by ultimatedragonia
Summary: Kari is engaged from birth but then her dad engaged her to another boy, what will happen whO will hikari choose. Her bf or her best friend and crush. Find out if you want a better summary look at digital engagement's summary daikari sux takari rocks
1. Chapter 1

Digital engagement

So, in this story Davis is Kari's bf. But note that this is not a daikari(cause it sucks) but a Takari.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and it was the best day of Kari's life! Today was Kari's 13th birthday, and she was finally a teenager. Her day started as she woke up to a pancake breakfast in bed, complete with orange juice and toast.

"Wow this is wonderful thanks a lot!!" Kari exclaimed.

"Well anything for the birthday girl. Happy birthday Kari" Tai said.

"Thanks soo much Tai" Kari said as she hugged him.

"Happy birthday honey" Her mother said as she walked into the room.

"Thanks mom" Kari said.

"Wow look at you kids it seens like it was just yesterday that you where a baby, and now you a big teenager" Her mom said.

"Oh come on mom" Kari said.

"Ok, oh I just rembered I have a surprise for you!" Her mother said.

"OoO what is is? What is it?" Kari asked.

"Well Tai do you think ahat we should tell her?" Her mother asked.

"Ya we should" Tai answerd.

"Ok then, Kari honey, I know this is a old tradtion that people barely ever use anymore, but your engaged." Her mother said.

"I'm engaged!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?! What how did this happen? To who!?!?!?!??!"Kari said.

"Yes, and we willl tell you at dinner honey" Her mom answered as she walked out of Kari's room.

"Tai do you know who it is?"Kari asked.

"Yes, but I promised mom I wouldn't tell you who it is. But being the nice brother that I am I will give you 1 hint. You two have known each other for a long, long time." Tai said.

T.K.'s apartment

TK sat in his room looking out the window. Today was the day of his best friends birthday. he was think about her. How her brown hair flowed in the soft wind, how her smile could make even the gloomest of all people happy, and how he loved her so. Then he went into a total daydream...

::Daydeam mode::  
Kari I I I love you!!!! TK was sitting on a bench in the park holding hands with his best friend Kari. TK I love you to!!! TK slowly leaned in to kiss Kari ... Tk ooo Tkk anyone theere  
::End Daydream::

Matt was shaking Tk out of the daydream. "hey onii-chan what was that for???" Tk suddenly yelled. "Well you WHERE just sitting there in a daze, I just wanted to tell you something anyways..." Matt said. "Why are you over here anyway, and what is it that you would like to tell me?" Tk just asked sitting there. "Well," Matt started "Lets just say I am here because I wanted to vist my lil bro, and I wanted to tell you that I am going over to Tai's house later, and since it is Kari's birthday today I wanted to take you with me. You do have a gift for her right?" "Oh shoot it!!" Tk yelled " I totally forgot to get Kari a gift!!! What am I going to do?!?!" "Older brother to the rescue," Matt said imitating a super hero "I have my car ready now, lets go to the mall!No wait.... I got a better idea!"

Davis's apartment

Chapter 2

Davis sat in his room looking out the window. Today was the day of his Girlfriend's birthday. he was thinking about her. How her brown hair flowed in the soft wind, how her smile could make even the gloomiest of all people happy, and how he loved her so. Then he went into a total daydream...

::Daydeam mode::  
Kari I I I love you!!!!Davis was sitting on a bench in the park holding hands with his girlfriend Kari. Davis I love you to!!! Davis slowly leaned in to kiss Kari ... Davis ooo Davis anyone theere  
::End Daydream::

Junn was shaking Davis out of the daydream. "hey Sis, what was that for???" Davis suddenly yelled. "Well you WHERE just sitting there in a daze, I just wanted to tell you something anyways..." Junn said. "Why are you over here anyway, and what is it that you would like to tell me?" Davis just asked sitting there. "Well," Junn started "Lets just say I am here because I wanted to bargain with my lil bro, and I wanted to tell you that I am going over to Tai's house later, and since it is Kari's birthday today I wanted to take you with me. You do have a gift for her right?" "Oh shoot it!!" Tk yelled " I totally forgot to get Kari a gift!!! What am I going to do?!?!" "Older sis. to the rescue, but you have to get me a date with matt." Junn said "I have my car ready now, lets go to the mall!No wait.... I can't get you a date cause matt's girlfriend Mimi is also gonna be there.""so what, deal or no deal" Junn said "fine, just hurry "Davis said. Junn just grinned

Kari's apartment

Kari just walked out of her room still suprised by the news. "Yo Kari I am takin ya to the mall cuz I wanta get you some cool new cloths for your birthday that you choose out!" Tai yelled while he was runnig up to Kari. "Ok Tai just let me go and get dressed," Kari said to him, and walked back into her room to get dressed.

When Kari came out of her room dressed in a pair of hip-hugger flare jeans, and a t-shirt with the creast of light on it. "Ok I am ready!" Kari said. "Ok then hop into my car and lets get going" Tai said as he grabbed his keys and headed out of the door.

* * *

SO, what will happen now when all 3 goes to the mall. Find out next on Digital engagement


	2. In the mall

**Disclaimer; I don't own digimon**

* * *

**In the mall**

Kari's p.o.v

Kari and Tai had gotten out of the car and gone into the mall. "So just keep your phone on," Tai said " Then you won't get lost or anything like that!" "Okokok I get the point," Kari said as she wondered off to look at some clothes. First on her list of shopping was Aeropostale.

T.K. p.o.v

Tk and Matt walked into the mall and Matt suddenly got rushed by crazed fan girls. "T....K.... helllllllp meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" Matt said as he tried to fight off the girls, but it was no use, in less than a minute he had been swept away from tk's sight.

Davis p.o.v.

Davis and Junn walked into the mall and Junn suddenly ran to Matt. "Davis.... helllllllp meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" Matt said as he tried to fight off the Junn & girls, but it was no use, in less than a minute he had been swept away from Davis's sight. He then heads toward a random shop.

"Hey Baka," started Kari "Why haven't you been returning my calls?" "Uhh well I kinda haven't been I mean had a lot of time lately, with all my popularity and all the stress of Junn and my family..." Davis stuttered "I am sorry.. Well could I make it up to you with a 'Happy Birthday' kiss?" "Mmmmm if ya wanna..." Started Kari but then Davis sweeps her off her feet and French kisses her on the lips making both her and himself go a redish color.

"Davis wh-what w-w-was that?" Kari managed to say. "uhhhhhhh. Then Tai walked by looking for Matt and saw TK and Kari in their close embrace, and well you know him... "Young lady!!!!!" Tai yelled "You wheren't supposed to be shopping for cloths not boys!!!!!!"

"Uhh well Tai" TK said. But it was to late Tai was alredy draging Kari to another shop. "Wait!!!!!" yelled after them.

T.K. p.o.v

T.K. was walking down to a crystal shop when he saw his brother. Alone this time. "hey matt, finally got away from you "Takeru asked"yeah, well, I'll be in the movies hiding if you need me"Matt replied and ran off to the cinema with a new bunch of fan-girls chasing him led by Junn. T.k. just laughed and walked into the store.

Tai's p.o.v

"I can't believe Hikari and Daisuke, I mean seriously, do they always do that when they meet each other"tai muttered."hey, stop, hey" Hikari was shouting. "go shop at another store."Tai said"what, but "Hikari stuttered "no buts, just run along" Tai said and shoed her to the next store he saw. Then he sees T.K. walking into a store and runs after him.

Kari's p.o.v

"I can't believe Tai, I mean we've been a couple for about over a month. I mean…wait, why did I become Daisuke's boyfriend. Oh yeah, just to make t.k. jealous, but know I seem to be attached to him. I mean I know T.k.'s Jealous and all, like that time he tried to ask me out…oh man, I blew my chance. How on earth can I break up with him to go out with T.K. if only a miracle would come…? " and walked to a shop.

Nobody's p.o.v

T.K. was in the crystal store looking for a piece of crystal to give to Kari for her birthday. It was a pretty expensive store considering it was also a jewelry store. Usually people didn't come in here except if they are rich or have saved up a lot of money. T.K. have been saving up and have been working 2 jobs every week. Now, he was about to buy, a good present for Hikari, his crush and her best friend. He had no idea which to choose from, a statue of an angel which looks like angewomon or a set of haikiri earings and necklaces .Then, Tai walks into the shop. T.K. turns around, and was surprised.

(Conversation)

T.K.: Hey, never thought I'd see you here

Tai: I'm just wandering what you buying for my sis.

T.K.: I'm still choosing, which does she like better, statues or jewerlly

Tai: I dunno, just buy both

t.k.: ok

Tai: I'm kidding, how can you even afford both

T.K.: 5 months of hard work and savings

Tai: well, I better go, see ya at the party, and oh yeah, there's gonna be a surprise later

T.K.: huh?

* * *

Well, that's the end of part 1, part 2 will come out in a week time

Tai: I still can't believe he has enough money for those things, let a lone one is already so expensive

Ultimatedragonia: well, he saving up, try doing the same for Sora

Hikari, hi, what you talking about?

Both: nothing

Hikari: Well, I wonder what Davis, is getting me? And t.k.?

Tai: but u didn't give him anything or even go to his birthday.(pretends not to know anything)

Hikari: yeah, oh………………

Davis: Hi, princess

Hikari: umm… hi

Davis, so, we going out next week

Hikari: I guess…………

Davis: great, where's t.c., I need to lend him some money

T.K.: I am not going to lend you any more money so you can go out with Hikari

Davis: come on, you've been working and saving for 3 months

T.K.: 5 months

Hikari: what for

T.K.: for your birthday present

Davis: what could cost so much money


	3. in the mall part 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own digimon**

* * *

**In the mall part 2**

***tai just left the shop***

Kari: hi T.K., what are you doing

t.k.: umm…hi Kari, happy birthday, what are you doing here

Kari: oh, I just saw you here and decided to come in and take a look

t.k.: oh…I'll take both please

shop keeper: ok.

Kari: what did you get me,

t.k.: something

Kari: please tell me

t.k.: no

Kari: fine, but do you know why Davis is always busy these days, he says that it's his family problems and his popularity

t.k.: I know but I'm not gonna tell you

*flashback*

T.k. was walking through the park when he saw Kari and Davis again. He hid behind a tree after Kari left but after 10 minutes he peeped out and saw Davis making out with a girl. T.k. was shocked and washed his eyes and looked again. He recognized the girl. It was Katy one of Davis's fan girls. There was a strong rumor that she had sex with a guy in 9th grade called Seth. He quietly took a picture then a video and ran off. He wanted to send it to Hikari but decided against it. He thought of showing it to the other digi-destined but decided against it too. He only showed it to Ken, but thought it might be a better idea than to show it to Tai, Matt or Sora.

*at Ken's chat room*

Ken: what!?

t.k.: it's true

Ken: I don't believe it

t.k.: then what's this (uploads video and picture)

Ken: but I don't believe it

t.k.: what should we do?

Ken: I dunnno, but he just lost my trust.

t.k.: better pretend you still trust him, or he might think you know something

Ken: fine

(Yolie signs in)

Yolie: hi guys, what you talking about

t.k.: nothing

Ken: yeah

(T.k. sign's out)

Ken: so, you wanna go out with me 2morrow

Yolie: yes!!!!!!!

Ken: ok talk 2 u 2morrow

Yolie: k

(Yolie and Ken signs out)

*ends flashback*

Kari: umm….t.k., hello??

t.k.: huh, yeah…what

Kari: 2 things, you gift's ready, and you kind of zone out on me

t.k.: sorry, just having a flashback

Kari: well, I gotta go…see ya at the party

t.k.: k …bye….. Wait…aww never mind

(T.k. walks out of the shop)

Davis: hey t.c over here

t.k.: hey, what is it

Davis: hey, I need 300 yen

t.k.: what for

Davis: oh you know, for Kari's bday

t.k.: forget it

Davis: hey I command you to give it to me

t.k.: and I said forget it

Davis: since Tai said that I am the leader of the 2nd generation of Digi-destined, and you are a 2nd generation digi destined, so you must do as I say.

t.k.: well, I say forget it

Davis: well then I'll just tell Tai

(Ken walks to t.k. and Davis)

Ken: hey guys, why u arguing

Davis: well, t.c. here thinks that he can disobey a team captain.

t.k.: well, you act like nothing to a team captain to me, you even cheat

Davis: as if, when

Ken: you cheated of Kari

t.k.: yeah, I even have proof

Davis: well, so what….I don't believe you anyway, besides, if you have proof, why don't you show it to Kari?

Ken & t.k.: because we don't want to hurt her

Davis: which means I am free to cheat and do whatever I want

Wormmon: hey, lets go somewhere else, we're attracting attention here

Patamon: Yeah

All three: fine

(after half an hour of arguing, Davis left the group with no money)

(Every one leaves the mall 5 minutes later except t.k. and Ken)

PDA: attention every one, the Beatles new album will be released at 6 o'clock tonight

t.k.: great, now I can get that as well for Kari's bday

Patamon: hey t.k. can I get something for gatomon also,

t.k.: why?

Patamon: well, you see whenever a digi-destined bday happens the Digimon gets a year older as well.

t.k.: k, well, what would you like to get her

Patamon: how about a crystal of her

t.k.: k

Ken: well, I guess Wormmon better get something for gatomon too.

Wormmon: yeah, she's like a sister too me

Ken: hey t.k. can I stay at your house for the week

t.k.: why

Ken: well, both my parents are going to Tokyo for the weekend

t.k.: sure why not

Ken: great, it saves me money from the hotel.

Wormmon: can I get Gatomon this ring; it has a picture which looks like her

Patamon: are you sure it's not an engagement ring

Wormmon: duh…… she's like a sister

Ken: ok how much

Salesman: 3000 yen

t.k.: how long have you been saving up

Ken: hey, I have been working like you

t.k.: what did you get for her anyway?

Ken: well, I got her a Beatle's shirt and a new camera with a 4 gigabyte memory card

t.k.: cool, well, we better go now if we wanna get ready for the party

* * *

Ultimate dragonia: well, that was fun

Tai: well, you sure got a lot of money

t.k.: and guess what

Tai: what

t.k.: Davis owes me 3300 yen

Ken: and he owes me 1500 yen

Tai: wow


	4. at home and davis gets into trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

* * *

T.k. house

Ken: hey t.k., when are you gonna tell Kari

t.k.: tell Kari what

Ken: you know, that you like like her and that Davis is cheating on her

t.k.: I dunno, and I only like her as a friend

Ken: yeah, and Kari is lesbian (no offence to Hikari fans, it's just lame sarcasm)

t.k.: what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ken: just kidding

t.k.: don't even joke about such a thing

Ken: fine

t.k.: so, when are we leaving?

Ken: in about 4 more hours

t.k.: wanna watch a movie or play ps 3

Ken: let's just watch a movie

t.k.: fine by me

Patamon and Wormmon: let's watch lord of the rings

Ken & T.k.: ok

Kari's house

Kari's mum: hey dear

Kari: yeah

Dad: well, you see…..

Kari: yeah

Mum: we can't be having your party at our house

Kari: why (a little bit tears coming out)

Dad: well, we have to go on a business trip to Mexico

Kari: but, it's my birthday

Mum: we know, but there's nothing we can do about it

Dad: we promise we will getting you something special

Kari: but who am I engaged to?

Mum: have you forgotten that both your brother and T.k.'s brother know who it is

Kari: But, where will we stay and have the party

Dad: well, we have listed down a list of people..

Mum: Miss Rashaido

Kari: NO!!!!!!!!!

Dad: Mr. Jose

Kari: No!!!!!!!

Mum: Mrs. Tacky

Kari: No!!!!!!!!

Dad: Miss Yu………..

Kari: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mum: Mr. AREE

Kari: No!!!

Dad: Davis's house

Kari: Yes!!!!!!!

Mum: No!!

Dad: or how about T.K.'s house

Kari and mum: OK

Dad: ok, call him up

T.k.: hello, takaishi residence, its t.k.

Kari: hi T.k., listen, my parents are going to a business trip to Mexico, can I have the party at your house

t.k.: why, you're not having it at your boyfriend's house

Ken (in the background): Hey, t.k, what's taking the popcorn so long

t.k.: coming Ken,

Kari: My parents said no

t.k.: bet I wasn't your first choice

Kari (lying): of course you were

t.k.: ok, why not you and Tai come over in 5 minutes

Kari: ok

Davis house

Davis: Damn it

Mom: Davis, what's up?

Davis: well, I owe T.k. 3300 yen and I owe Ken 1500 yen and now I don't have money for Kari's present

Mom: well, a gift from the heart is always the best and secondly, you are grounded until you give them all their money back (faints)

Davis: well, better get started

* * *

Well, Kari calls all of the digidestined


	5. getting ready

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Ken: who called?

t.k.: Kari, she's having the party at my place

Ken: great, guess we won't have to go to her place after all

t.k.: yeah

Davis's house

Davis (shaking his mum): umm mum, heloo? Any one there.

Mum: huh what.

Davis: yeah, umm….can I lend some money

Mum: yeah, sur…wait, no

Davis: come on, it's for Kari

Mum: no…and ask one more time young man and you're grounded for life

Davis: Geez…..but mum, it's special

Mum (loosing temper): your girlfriend can live without a present so don't have to get her a present

Davis: but mum…

Phone is ringing

Davis: hello

Kari: hi Davis, my mum said that we should have the party at T.k.'s house

Davis: why

Kari; well, my parents are leaving town so, we have to have it there

Davis: what about my house

Kari: my mum said no

Davis slammed down the phone

Sora house

Sora: hello

Tai: yeah, we're having the party at T.k.'s house

Matt: good place to tell them

Sora: yeah

Izzy and Joe: but do you think it's a good idea I mean engaged to 2 people

Matt: yeah, blame Tai's dad for the trouble

Tai: hey

Matt: well it is true, if it weren't for him, Kari would only be engaged to "you know who"

Tai: hehe, well it is true as much as I hate to admit it

Izzy: well, we better go if we want to get the party ready, only 2 hours 30 minutes 44 seconds and 30 milliseconds left

Matt: well, you really did all that calculation

Joe: and now it's wrong

Tai; how

Joe; time passed

Tai: right

Sora: well, let's get going

Miyako's house

Miyako: What

Cody: you didn't know

Miyako: no one told me

Cody: we told you in the meeting

Miyako: I heard nothing

Cody: you were busy making out with Ken

Miyako (bushes red): umm…..no I wasn't

Cody: everyone in the team knows about you and ken's relationship

Miyako: what!?

Cody: anyway, we're wasting time here; we gotta go to T.k.'s house

Miyako: why

Cody: we're having the party at T.k.'s house

Miyako: why didn't anybody tell me about it

Cody: they just called 5 minutes ago

Miyako: let's go then


	6. trouble but Tai & Matt didn't hear

Disclaimer I don't own digimon

* * *

T.k. and Ken was watching Terminator 3 at T.k.'s house. Ken said "Hey, did you hear about the new terminator salvation movie."T.k. replied"yeah, it's came out about a week ago. Why" Ken said "wanna go check it out"

T.k. said "sure, why not. Just let me get my coat and call Kari"

Kari's p.o.v.

I sat in my mum's car while they drove me to T.k.'s house. "Mum, do you and dad have to go to Mexico." Kari said. "Of course sweetie, it's a big business trip." Her mum said. "Now dear, you're a big girl now, and you have Tai and T.k. to protect you. "Her dad said. Suddenly, Kari's phone began to ring. "Hello?" Kari asked "Kari, it's me t.k." T.k. replied "yeah, what is it" Kari asked "well, ken and I are going to the DVD store near my house" Kari replied"yeah, sure whatever" t.k. said "well, see ya later " T.k. then closed his phone.

My p.o.v

Davis sat in his room thinking what he could make for his girlfriend. He couldn't buy her anything because he is broke and he couldn't get any money. "Man, what is a guy suppose to do at a time like this" Davis thought out loud. "How about getting me a sandwich" Demi-veemon asked. "No, I mean for Kari's birthday." Davis shouted. "How about making her a card. A really big one." Demi-veemon asked. "Yeah, but I don't even have money for the materials." Davis said. "How about you steal it" Demi-veemon asked. "Have you lost your mind!?" Davis asked. "No, but I'm hungry" Demi-veemon said. "Man, what on earth is a guy suppose to do in this situation" Davis asked again.

T.k. and Ken was in the DVD shop. "What should we get?" Ken asked. "I dunno, wait… isn't that…" T.k. asked. "Yeah, but ..."Ken answered. "We should get it" T.k. said. "Great, now we got terminator salvation, Sky runners, Beatles live, and Johnny English" Ken said. "Hey, we could check out this snack bar the set up over there." T.k. said. "Yeah, let's see, they've got Cheetos, Doritos, Super rings, Jelly beans…… whoa, they have a lot." Ken said. "Let's get some and come back later for more. I got the coke and Cheetos and Doritos. "T.k. said. Ken said "Great, let's go pay"

"Hey look, Tai, there's Ken and T.k., Let's go catch up with them" Matt said. "Sure, we've got time to kill, Sora and the others won't be here till half an hour." Tai said. Matt and Tai entered the shop. T.k. and Ken were talking. "Do you think we should tell the others about Davis…?" Ken started. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Tai asked. "Yeah, what about Davis" Matt asked. "Nothing" T.k. said and both of them sweat-dropped. "Does it have anything to do with my sister?" Tai asked. "What, of course not…why would we even talk like that" Ken asked."Oh, no reason, just wandering" Tai said. "Here's your movies sir." The cashier told Ken. "Thank you." T.k. said. "Well, let's get going to your house T.k." Matt said. "O.k. Bro" T.k. said

* * *

Well, here's my chapter. I'm afraid that the fact the Kari is engaged will come out in about like 5 chapters. For those who want to know who Kari is engaged to, continue reading, if not, get out of this chapter

Kari is engaged to T.k. and Davis. But it isn't that easy, Tai and Matt have a few tricks up their sleeve. Especially Tai.

A few tests.

A test on how much they know Kari----------------------T.k. wins

A test on grades----------------------------- T.k. wins

A day to spend with Kari--------------------------------T.k. wins

And some other, give me ideas


	7. first kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

* * *

Kari's P.o.v.

"Hey, Sora" I said. "Hey Kari, how's your birthday so far" asked Sora. "Oh, not that bad, just angry at my parents" I replied. "Because they left to Mexico on a very important business trip" Sora asked. "Yeah" I answered. The elevator reached 12th floor and we got off at t.k.'s floor and rang the door bell. It then opened to reveal T.k., Patamon, Gatomon, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Ken, Wormmon, Mimi, and Palmon. "Mimi, when did you get here," I asked. "Happy birthday Kari, I got back yesterday" Mimi said. "Well, why didn't you call me?" Kari asked. "I told T.K. to tell you, didn't I" Mimi asked. "I tried to tell you at the mall but you ran off somewhere." T.k. said.

"Why don't you tell Mimi about your new boyfriend" Tai suggested.

"Which doesn't happen to be my brother" Matt said.

"And the amount of money he owes me and Ken" T.k. mumbled.

"What did you say T.k.?" Patamon asked.

"Huh, oh nothing" T.k. replied

"Tai, can I speak to you for a moment" Matt asked

"Sure" Tai answered.

"Ooh, who is your new boyfriend?" Mimi asked

"Ummm, you know, the one with the goggles" Kari replied.

"Davis!?" Mimi said

"Yep" Kari replied.

"I'm going down to the movie shop again" T.k. said. "I'll go with you." Ken said. And with that, both of them left.

"Well, lets get to decorating" Kari said trying to change the subject

"O.k." Mimi replied

Matt. P.o.v.

"So, what was it you want to talk to me about" Tai asked.

"Well, you see, there's this girl in school I like…" Matt began

"It's not Sora is it?" Tai asked.

"No, of course not, it's Kristine" Matt continued

"My ex-girlfriend?" Tai asked

"Yes" Matt said

"O.k. why do you have talk to me about it?" Tai asked

"To get to know about her" Matt continued

And they talked for some time before Matt was satisfied about the facts.

Outside, Kari, Sora, Mimi and Yolie decided to get changed for the party. "Mimi, what do you think I should wear to the party later?" Kari asked. "Umm, how bout something pink?" asked Mimi. "You do realize that almost everything Kari has is a mixture of either green to pink." Yolie added from the background. "Hey, that's not true." Kari shouted. "Well, maybe we could give her the gift you bought her now." Sora suggested coming out of the bathroom. She had a red shirt with a shape of a heart at the corner and a bog one at the middle, and blue jeans with hearts in a circle at the base of the right leg. "O.k., we'll give Kari, my gift now." Mimi said as she got out a parcel in wrapping paper. Kari opened it to find a pink shirt with a picture of two stars and on the back was written hope and light. There was also a pair of beige jeans which showed 3 stars going down at the base of the right leg. "Seriously, hope and light. I'm with Davis now for god sake. Isn't it supposed to be something like courage, friendship and light?" Kari asked. "Hey, the shop was called hope and light, no go try it on." Mimi shouted. Kari then left to the bathroom to change. "Mimi, was the shop called hope and light, or was it a printing shop called breakin hearts" Yolie asked. "O.k., I admit it, it was called breakin hearts but how did you guys know." Mimi asked. "Well, for starters, Sora and I were shopping in the mall one day when we saw a commercial about the shop." Yolie started. "And I also saw the sign at the back of the shirt." Sora finished. "Fine, just don't tell Kari" Mimi said quietly. Kari then stepped out of the bathroom. The three girls looked at her. It was a bit revealing. It only covered until part of her stomach and the jeans had a few cuts the reveal part of the leg. All of the sudden, T.k. came out of his room wearing a black shirt with the sign of hope at the back and a pair of greenish black jeans. Kari blushed for a moment.

"I'm going out for a moment." T.k. announced. "Wow, he does look hot in that shirt. Wait a minute, I don't like him, hold up… wait" Kari thought aimlessly to her self. "Kari does look hot in that outfit of hers." T.k. thought to himself and chuckled as he walked out through the front door.

"Ohh… look, Kari's blushing" Mimi squealed. "What, no I'm not" Kari said. Yolie came out of the bathroom wearing a pinkish purple top with a mini skirt which revealed her long graceful legs. "Umm… what happened while I was in the bathroom?" Yolie asked. "Kari was blushing at the sight of T.k." Sora answered her question. (Mimi is now in the bathroom). "Looks like someone likes someone else while dating somebody else." Yolie shouted. The bell rang to reveal Davis and Catherine. "Catherine, what are you doing here? I thought you were in France." Kari asked in surprise. "I came here on vacation because my parents always wanted to visit Japan. I bumped into T.k. yesterday, and he dropped his book, so I followed Davis here to come to T.k.'s house" Catherine explained and continued "Anyway, I gotta go, my parents are waiting for me downstairs." Catherine said as she left.

Davis now stood there wearing a blue shirt with the picture of lightning with brown shorts and his usual goggles. "Seriously Davis, you some to Kari's party wearing everyday clothes" Yolie practically screamed. "Hey don't blame me, I forgot to do laundry day before yesterday" Davis shouted. "Calm down, guys" Cody tried to calm down Davis and Yolie. "Maybe T.k. has something Davis can wear." Kari suggested as they entered T.k.'s bedroom. "Yeah, the shirt with the eagle at the back looked good on him so it will probably look good on me" Davis said agreeing with Kari's idea. "Sure, if you can find the keys to his drawers." Matt shouted from the kitchen. "What do you mean?" Davis asked. "Well, T.k.'s place got broken in last month and since then, T.k. placed a lock in almost everywhere in his room" Matt answered. "Did he loose anything" Tai asked while watching t.v.

"Well, the thief didn't take anything but he almost took the vase and the DVD player" Matt replied. The door bell then rang and they opened the door to find Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, and Tentomon. "Ha, you're late." Davis shouted. "Please Davis; the party isn't for another hour." Joe said. T.k. also walked through the door with a brown paper bag full of icing and candy. "Why do you have icing, and speaking of icing, we don't have a cake." Sora suddenly exclaimed. "T.k., your cake's almost ready; just need 5 minutes of cooling." Matt shouted from the kitchen. "O.k. bro" T.k. replied. "What cake?" Tai shouted from the living room. "Remember the promise that I made to you a few years back?" T.k. asked. "The one which you said we will make a special cake for my sister on her 13th birthday?" Tai asked. "Yep, that's the one" T.k. replied.

"Cool, let's get started" Tai said while jumping of the couch.

"Let's see what you got" Tai said walking into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Kari jumped at T.k. giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek making his face go all red. Davis just stared. "What on earth does T.a. think he's doing with, my girl. Seriously, can't he see the fact that Kari likes me so much more than he does? I mean come on, it's because of me and Ken that we defeated Venom Myostimon. And what promise T.k. and Tai made. I mean seriously" Davis thought furiously to himself. "Hey, I'm going to the bathroom for moments so don't get started on the cake till I'm there." Tai shouted going to the bathroom. "O.k. Tai" T.k. said. He then went to the kitchen to remove the packets of icing and boxes and containers of candy while waiting for Tai. Davis thought that he should go into the kitchen and give T.k. a rep talk. "Listen buddy, Kari's my girl and that's final" Davis said almost shouting. "Dude, just relax" T.k. replied without making eye contact still pulling out icing from the bag. "I won't relax. Stop flirting with my girl. She's mine. All mine." Davis almost shouted but T.k. was busy getting the cake on the plate. "Hey, can you get the bowl of fruits out of the fridge." T.k. asked.

And with that, Davis hit T.k. on the mouth giving him a bloody lip. The bad news is that T.k. hand hit the platter which previously contained the cake which made it drop making a noise which caused some people in the living room to go to the kitchen. They stared at T.k. on the floor with a bloody lip. "O.k., what on earth is going on here?" asked Matt. Davis then explained everything that went on while everyone else was in the living room. "Yeah, so you try to explain something obvious to T.k. while he's busy preparing Kari's cake" Izzy concluded at the end of Davis's story. "You just messed with the wrong guy mister. You better watch out or I will really hit you. The only reason I didn't hit you is because it is Kari's birthday and we already have some one injured" Matt said threateningly. Everyone else left the kitchen except Kari, T.k. and Davis.

"Kari, I can explain, please, just don't break up with me" Davis pleaded. "Fine, just leave me alone for now" Kari said quietly. Davis then left the kitchen but stood staring through the kitchen window. Kari then proceeded to take a cloth to wipe T.k.'s lip. "Kari, you don't have to do this" T.k. said from his position on the floor. "Come on, it's the least I could do after Davis hit you" Kari said while gently wiping the blood of T.k.'s lips and chin. The next thing you know, Kari gave T.k. a kiss on his lip. They stayed like that for about a minute before breaking apart. Davis just stood there staring at them wordless shocked.

* * *

T.k.: I got to kiss Kari, woo-hoo

Davis: it's just one kiss, after all, this story is Daikari

Ultimatedragonia: No, it's a Takari, Patagato, Taiora, Matto.c., Kenyolie, and joemimi.


End file.
